vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Gabriela Milani
Gabriela Milani (São Paulo, 18 de setembro de 1994) é uma dubladora e cantora brasileira. Ela já fez diversos trabalhos na dublagem de filmes, seriados e desenhos animados. Ela fez vários trabalhos no Disney Channel, como a voz de Ginger (Ryan Newman) em Zeke & Luther, Chyna Parks (China Anne McClain) em Programa de Talentos, Avery Jannings (Genevieve Hannelius) em Stan, o Cão Blogueiro, Emma Ross (Peyton List) em Jessie. Ela também é a voz de Aurora (Elle Fanning) no filme de 2014, Malévola, a voz da Doutora nas canções na série animada, Doutora Brinquedos e a voz da Star Borboleta em Star vs. as Forças do Mal. Dublagens Filmes *'Sophie' em Encurralados *'Heather' em From of the Class *'Crianças' em Ponte para a Terábitia *'Buddha' em Bud, Uma Nova Cãofusão *'Silvia' em The Last Mimzy *'Lizzie' em The Beguiled *'Bella Swan' (quando criança) em Crepúsculo *'Latika' quando jovem em Quem Quer Ser um Milionário (redublagem) *'Mindy - Hit Girl' em Kick-Ass *'Aurora '''em Malévola e Malévola: Dona do Mal * '''Skye Sailor '''em Cloud 9 - Desafio Final * '''Mary Elizabeth '''em As Vantagens de ser Invisível * '''Shannos Egan '''em Força Policial * '''Zoe '''em Paz, Amor e Muito Mais * '''Patty Farrell '''em Diário de um Banana 2: Rodrick É o Cara e Diário de um Banana 3: Dias de Cão * '''Charlie Horton '''em Uma Mulher de Coragem / A Lista de Clientes * '''Joni Jerome '''em A Estranha Vida de Timothy * '''Martha Jovem '''em Os Pilares da Terra 1 - Destruição do Templo e Os Pilares da Terra 2 - Redenção * '''KC '''em Castelo do Medo * '''Ally '''em The Silence * '''Ellie' em The Swap Seriados *'Ginger' em Zeke & Luther *'Dublê de Teatro '''em Brilhante Victória *'China Anne McClein''' em Programa de Talentos (canções) *'Avery '''em Stan, O Cão Blogueiro *'Emma Ross em Jessie e Acampados *'Frankie Hathaway '''em A Familía Hathaway *'Sherri 'em Não Fui Eu *'Stephanie 'em LazyTown (canções) *'Lacey Hunt '''em Prova do Crime * '''Kat e Annie '''em Big Time Rush * '''Daisy '''em Brilhante Victória * '''Kitty '''em Dolls-World (2* temporada) * '''Tomika em School of Rock * Maja em Areia Movediça * Allie em The Society Desenhos *'Uniqua' em Backyardigans *'Ming-Ming' em Super Fofos *'Kai-Lan' em Nihao Kai-lan * Lotta em Charlie e Lola *'Sarah' em Willa e os Animais *'Molly' em Milly e Molly *'Tricia' em Will e Dewitt *'Mundi' em algumas propagandas do Discovery Kids *'Skye '''em Patrulha Canina *'Polly em Escola pra Cachorro *'Francine '''em Olivia *'Trixie 'em I.N.K A Rede Secreta *'Milli 'em Team Umizoomi (canções) *'Apple Bloom '''em My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica (canções 4ª Temporada) * '''Babs Seed '''em My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica * '''Lizzie Hearts em Ever After High * Star Borboleta em Star vs. As Forças do Mal * Dottie '''em Doutora Brinquedos (Canções) * '''Ella '''em Ella, a elefanta (Canções) * '''Hazel em Little Charmers * Gabby em Blaze and the Monster Machines * Aurora em WiFi Ralph * Cabeça-Dura em Uglydolls * Indigo Zap 'em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Jogos da Amizade Animes *'Youko Machi 'em Bokurano *'Kozue Aoba 'em Mahoraba Heartful Days *'Marin Temari 'em Revisions *'Mashiro Kuna 'em Bleach *'Samari Ittan '''em Knights of Sidonia: Battle for Planet Nine * '''Catherine Elle Armstrong '''em Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * '''Yuri Otani '''em Alien 9 * '''Gemma em Pokémon Preto e Branco 2 * 'Ichi Mezato '''em Mob Psycho 100 * '''Lilac '''em Recovery of an MMO Junkie Telenovelas *'Sandra '''em 11-11 Na Minha Quadra Nada se Enquadra Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 90 Categoria:Cantoras Categoria:Cantoras do Brasil Categoria:Cantoras de São Paulo Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores de São Paulo Categoria:Naturais de São Paulo (cidade)